Altera pars mundi
by Chevangelion7
Summary: In a boarding school, away from the city of SNVM, 4 'morphs live and try to tolerate each other in a rather classic adventure.
1. ARC 1: Meanwhile

Well hello there, people! Che is here again. I've thought... I want to do a story in the same continuity as SNVM but in a different place, taking place in the just after the very start SNVM . Why? Because if some people do it with their works, _why can't I?_ Well, this will take place in a sort of *gasp*** **boarding school! Well, I thought "Why not?" Also, this will be told in arcs... or episodes. There will be 4 arcs in order. Anyways, have a new story but there may be spoilers, people! Also, can you spot Garrett's cousin? Anyways, I introduce... **Altera pars mundi!**

Again, I do not own the rights to Pokemon... Nintendo does.

ARC 1, CHAPTER 1, Meanwhile...

Somewhere in a messy room, with walls littered with posters of various grunge bands, a computer and a bed, was an oshawott-morph with long, grey hair was sitting down on his bed, he was wearing a pair of green and red plaid lounge pants, and yet, no shirt. He then remarked, "Well, we just got our internet now... maybe I should give a call to my cousin tomorrow." He then laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He then entered a restful sleep, for his first day of school here.

Meanwhile, travelling down south to a nice and warm area, where tourists like to go. The land here was mostly flat and covered with endless rows of grass. There were palm trees growing in small patches of the land, even. The air was warm... yet a bit muggy. Following a highway, it had led to a large 3-story (at least, on the outside that is) school building with two other separate smaller and shorter buildings guarded by an iron fence and gate. All three buildings had been made of brick. The largest building had tall, slim windows looking out into the town nearby. The smaller buildings had typical windows that you would find on a house.

Inside, was two young 'morphs asleep in separate beds in small room with wallpaper with blue and white stripes. Next to the beds were nightstands with a simple, red lamp and a place to put eyeglasses for the night. One was a leafeon-morph, who had a pair of eyeglasses on his nightstand. The leafeon-morph had medium-length tan hair, the same colour as his fur. The other occupant was a shinx-morph, who had short light-blue hair that grew upwards, common for his species. A knock then came at the door, which the shinx then woke up.

"Hey, Micah... somebody's at the door." The shinx-morph remarked as he got up, as the leafeon-morph now known as Micah then remarked, "Uh-huh... let me get my glasses first." The leafeon's hand then searched for his glasses, as he missed a few times as he then sighed and remarked, "Damn my astigmatism..." after his hand searched for his pair of glasses he then put them on as he got them on and looked at the shinx, as Micah was still had been covered within his comforter.

The shinx however, had stepped out of his comforter, as he was only wearing a pair of black boxer-briefs. The shinx then said jokingly, "You answer the door. You have pants on, you know." Micah then replied, "I know that, Halley." As Micah stepped out of his bed, as his body was now revealed, revealing a white wife-beater and a purple pair of lounge pants. Micah then opened the door to show a short purrlion-morph in a blue nightgown. She had purple hair, as of course, it was omnipresent within her species. She had a rather meek expression on her face, eyes nervously darting around for trouble. She seemed to have been a bit young for her age and her expression didn't do justice.

"Oh, it's you, Penelope." Micah then remarked, as he saw her. "Hey, Micah... Cass sent me... don't forget, since we're off, we're going to that one place, right?" Micah then replied, "Not so loud! How did you get here, Penelope? Without being seen?" Penelope then answered, "My momma taught me how to use that Hyper Voice or something... it was a bit funny watching the guards run away when I shouted at them... I hope they don't take it personally..." She had said that last bit with a meek tone.

Micah then sighed and remarked in a somewhat annoyed tone, "Alright... tell Cassidy that we remembered. Seriously, tell her to take a chill pill." Micah then shook his head. Penelope then nodded and Micah closed the door. Micah then sat on the bed and asked, "How many times does Cassidy have to remind us, Halley?" Halley then replied, "I guess she just likes to make sure that we know. You know how she gets!"

Micah then replied, "Heh. Don't remind me at all." Micah then looked down at the foot of his bed as he thought of the last time he got on Cassidy's nerves. Micah heard her words bounce in his head, as he remembered last night. She personally came to the pair and talked to them. Micah then thought of Cassidy, as like a drill sergeant. She wasn't an evil person, he knew but she was strict. _'I guess that's she gets from being from a military background...' _Micah thought.

"_Micah!" A houndour with a black ponytail then shouted at the leafeon. The houndour may have been shorter than Micah but she was taller than Halley and she towered over her little friend, Penelope. The houndour was in a dark green robe as she yelled at the leafeon. "You __**do**__ remember we're going to that swamp outside of town to look at that house, correct?" She then said, in a more quiet but stern tone. Micah was on the inside, scared of Cassidy but he didn't show as he just displayed a stoic expression. "Uh-huh." Micah replied. Cassidy then shook her head and remarked, "You **damn well** better..." she then said as she left the room._

Micah then laid down on his bed and tried to get that thought of his head. Cassidy may have been an intimidating person, but Micah always thought that she may have a gentler side... just not when he or Halley was around that is. Micah then closed his eyes, to go back to sleep. He was ready for some rest anyways. Micah then entered a peaceful sleep... and seeing his friend, did as well, Halley then laid down as he then closed his eyes as well.


	2. ARC 1: Ebony and Ivory Trade

ARC 1, CHAPTER 2, Ebony and Ivory Trade

It was now morning. Or least, it was a bit after morning, anyways. Micah and Halley were now outside of their rooms. They were a hallway with the same blue and white striped wallpaper, and a dark red carpet going down the hall. Micah and Halley were both wearing a brown sleeveless vest with a white dress shirt with a red tie underneath and a pair of matching brown slacks. Of course, as usual... no shoes.

Micah then started the walk down the hall, which Halley followed along with him. After a short walk down the hall, they were then greeted with another hallway, this time, it didn't have the wallpaper of their hallway. It had no wallpaper, but wooden walls, despite the outside being made of brick. Micah, as he remembered, he thought that whoever designed these buildings either had played a game which the title escapes Micah, that, or they wanted to confuse the students. Micah was now being shaken by Halley as Halley then remarked, "Remember... Cassidy doesn't like lollygaggers!"

Micah then looked down to his friend and replied in a deadpan tone, "Huh-uh." Micah then readjusted his glasses and continued on. Micah and Halley then walked down the hallway and saw the exit, a pair of wooden double doors, that had led to the outside. The pair then opened the doors as they looked out into the courtyard leading to the school. Whilst being an off-day, for the lack of a better word, people still had gathered around the courtyard.

The two dormitories had shorter iron fences, which had a path that lead to the courtyard. The two then stepped out of the path to notice a certain houndour and purrlion approaching them. The pair was both wearing a white short-sleeve dress shirt with a black tie and red skirts, going down almost to their knees, to keep prying eyes away and keep to school standards. The houndour then spoke up.

"So, Micah and Halley are finally on time _for once!_ Who says that girls take forever?" She teased the pair. Micah then remarked, "Yeah. I know... it's a miracle to you isn't it?" Penelope, who was next to her then spoke up. "Cass, come on. We need to get to town." She said with her usual meek tone. Halley then replied, "Of course! Penelope is right! The sooner, the better, Cassidy!" Cassidy then replied, "Of course, I just hope we don't run into a certain somebody today. I don't have the damn time."

As the four started to go on their way, speak of the devil, a luxio-morph had been blocking the gate. _'Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have never tempted fate.'_ Cassidy then thought. The luxio-morph standing in front of them of course, like most of the girls here, had worn the uniform of a red skirt and dress shirt with tie, but she was also wearing a black trenchcoat and a pair of fishnets, which she somehow smuggled in. The 'morph standing in front of them then remarked, "Oh. It's just the 4 preppies. How cute, Lil' Cass with her little friends."

The luxio-morph then pointed to Micah, "The wannabe," then she pointed to Halley, "My annoying little ass of a brother," and finally to Penelope, "Her little girlfriend." Cassidy then frowned and furrowed her brow as she then shouted, "**JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, TARA?**" Micah then rolled his eyes. He stayed quiet, as did Penelope (for different reasons, however) but the 'morph that Cassidy shouted was a very annoying character. The 'morph then known as "Tara" then laughed, "Oh nothing. You preps going out?" She then asked.

Micah then replied, "Yeah, why would that be your business, Tara?" Halley then replied, "Yeah! Did you just wait out by the gates to insult us?" Tara then shook her head, "Oh my naïve little brother... don't get in the big, white van when you're out there!" Cassidy was however, had now scowled, but Tara then walked away, before Cassidy could do anything. Cassidy then looked to Halley, which she then asked, "Why does your sister have to be such a bitch?" Halley then shrugged as Micah then walked to the gates and opened them.

Micah then remarked, "Besides that, we have the path to the outside world." Penelope then looked to Cassidy and said, "I guess... don't let her ruin your day... please, Cass?" Cassidy then looked at Penelope and replied, "I'll try..." Cassidy then spoke up, "Listen up, you two! Before we go to that shithole known as a swamp, we'll have to get some gear."

Cassidy then sighed and asked, "Also, did you bring some spare clothes?" Halley then replied, "We did. We're wearing them underneath our uniforms, of course!" Micah then remarked, "He made me do it." Micah was feeling uncomfortable, but he wasn't complaining. Cassidy then laughed and said, "That aside, we're going out into town now. Before we get to the swamp, we're going to have a lunch. I trust you have your wallets and phones?"

Micah, Penelope and Halley then reached into their pockets and produced black sleek touchscreen phones and brown wallets. Cassidy then smiled and remarked, "Come on then, let's enter town!" Cassidy then walked down the path to town, with the other three following her. Thankfully, there was a café near the school nearby. The café was constructed of gray earthenware brick, and had a patio so that people could eat outside. There a small chalkboard displaying the lunch specials of the day. The café was a small building, but it was large enough for business, indeed. The three then entered the café.

The inside had hanging light fixtures and many stalls and tables with simple chairs to seat the legions of 'morphs who swarm into the place. The four then walked over to the desk, which then, was now manned by a rather annoying looking young lucario-morph with a white dress-shirt and black slacks with a green apron. He had a name tag on his apron that read "Cliff", as he then looked to the four and said with a deadpan tone, "How can I help you today?"

Cassidy then after rolling her eyes, spoke up, "I would like to have the clauncher macaroni and cheese, please. With a Pepi's, please." Cassidy then looked to Penelope as she then spoke up and said, "I want the Speciality sandwich with everything on it... also a Volcano Bloom, please." Micah then spoke up, "The burger and fries. Hold the mustard and onions. A Dr. Doom, please." He then said. Halley then said, "I want the farfetch'd strips and fries with the ranch dip, please! I also would like a 1UP!" The lucario-morph was typing it down on the register as he looked at them and asked, "Anything else?" Cassidy then replied, "No, sir."

They then waited in a stall until the lucario-morph then said, "Clauncher macaroni and cheese with a Pepi's, Speciality sandwich with everything on it and a Volcano Bloom, with a burger without mustard nor onions with a Dr. Doom, and the farfetch'd strips and fries with ranch dip and a 1UP!" The four then got up and got their orders and walked outside to the patio. They then sat down as Penelope took a sip of her green-coloured soda, fizz going to the surface.

Cassidy then remarked, "You must have been thirsty haven't you?" Penelope then nodded as she bit into her sandwich, which left a mustard stain on her mouth. Cassidy then gave Penelope some napkins to wipe her face. Micah then bit into his burger as he ignored what was going on around him. Halley then dipped his strips into the ranch dip and bit into it. They were ignorant that somewhere, in a distant corner, Tara was watching their every move...


	3. ARC 1: Sinister, Prying Eyes

ARC 1, CHAPTER 3, Sinister, Prying Eyes

After their meal, the four had stepped out of the café. Cassidy then produced from her pocket, a touchscreen phone, as she looked at the time. It was just about noon, as she then looked to the other three, as she then said, "Alright! We're going to get our gear... and we'll make it soon..." From the distance, Tara with a smirk had been watching, as she then turned back, revealing two 'morphs.

One was a lucario-morph, wearing a "Complex Outline" black t-shirt and a black trench coat with a pair of brown slacks. He also had two piecing on both ears. Another was an arcanine-morph with a scowl on his face. He had worn a buttoned-up trench coat with the same pair of brown slacks. He also had the same amount of piercings on his ears. Tara then smirked, as she then said, "Vampire. Mallory."

The arcanine-morph then batted an eye at her and remarked, "For the 12th time today, _**my name isn't Vampire**_**,** it's-" but he was, much to his annoyance, cut off by the lucario-morph, now known as 'Mallory', "Yes, my TaEbory? What can I do for you?" He then asked. The arcanine-morph then sighed and remarked, "What that even a word?" "Spare me the weary sigh, Vampire! I want the either of you to follow those preppies!" Tara said as she pointed to the group, as they were walking away from the three. Mallory then smiled madly as he then replied, "Yes... YES! **YES!**"

Vampire then shook his head as he then remarked, "Do you have to label them as preppies because they don't conform to your standards? Really, Tara-" but Tara then suddenly gave Vampire a wide slap to his face. "**DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, BOY! NOW GO! GET THOSE PREPPIES OR ELSE I WILL SHOW THE PHOTOS OF YOU AND TRENT KISSING!**" She then screamed at him. Vampire then as he reeled back as he sighed as he replied in a defeated tone, "Yes... ma'am."

Tara then smiled evilly. "You better give it an effort, Vampire. Mallory's watching you, fag..." Mallory then jabbed his finger into Vampire's back as he then said, "YOU HEARD HER! NOW... GET A MOVE ON, FAGGOT!" Vampire grumbled as he then started walking with Mallory following. Vampire then thought, _'This is going to be a long day for me. Will there ever be an end to this tomfoolery?'_

Penelope then looked at Cassidy as she remarked, "Do you hear yelling, Cass?" Cassidy replied, "I do... but ignore it." Micah then shook his head, as he followed along with the pair with Halley giving a reassuring smile. After a short walk from the café, a few blocks away, as a small single-story building made of brick, with a large sign reading, "SURVIVAL PARADISE, 10% off discount today, everyday!" The four then entered the store.

The store had white walls and a white tiled floor, which was shelves lined with items like ropes, insect repellant and even pepper spray. A deep voice greeted them, "Oh hello, Cass." The four turned to see an absol-morph in a white wife-beater and camouflage trousers with a red beret on his head, leaning over a glass desk loaded with weapons. Next to him was a cane, even. "Oh hey, Ryan, you got us the stuff?" She then replied. The absol then replied, "Of course, honey. Let me go to the back." Ryan then grabbed his cane and walked to a nearby door.

Halley used this time to look at the weapons with the glass case. He then remarked, "Why would we need guns for?" Cassidy then replied, "Well, some of us weren't born with cannons on our back and using attack after attack is tiring... besides, it's fun firing weapons." Micah then said, "Of course." Cassidy then glared at Micah which Micah then raised an eyebrow, with a slight frown. In a few more seconds the absol came out with a black leather and rather weathered briefcase in tow.

He then put the briefcase down as he opened it, which had a nice length of rope, insect repellant and even a knife hidden within a black sheath. He then smirked and Ryan then said, "Alright... Cass, be thankful that your parents allow you to do this..." He then closed the briefcase and gave it to Cassidy. "But remember, the knife's for utility. Not combat. This knife is for skinning, gutting and many others... even opening letters." He warned. "Anyways, that comes to a total of about 5400P." He said as he then held out his hand.

The four then produced their wallets from their pockets and from the wallets, a few banknotes with a "P" on it had now been handed over to the absol. "Thank you for shopping with us..." He said as he opened a nearby register, with a smile on his face. Cassidy then nodded as she then walked out of the building. "Alright, you three. Remember what he said. This knife is to only be used for utility... and utility only! Unless it's an emergency! Do I make myself clear?" Micah then remarked, "Hm-hmm." Halley then nodded, with a smile and Penelope then said, "Okay, Cass!"

Cassidy then smiled and said, "We'll be going then... follow along and don't get lost! Anyways, Micah, you have an app on your phone that you can find the nearest bus, right?" Micah then replied, "Yeah." Micah then produced his cellphone from his pocket and with a few flicks of his finger, then said, "The nearest bus stop is just a block north of here." Cassidy then replied, "Good." The four then walked to the nearest stop, not knowing that a certain lucario-morph was watching their every move.

The four had now found the bus stop, which thankfully, was empty and even had an overhang with two advertisements. One was for a restaurant named, "The Laced Victini, OPEN 24-HOURS AND 7 DAYS A WEEK!" which depicted a Victini with a glass of liquor in his hands. Another, an advertisement for "Julian Credit", which depicted a smiling snivy wearing a black top hat with holding some sort of blue debit or credit card. A credit firm. Soon in a few minutes, the bus had arrived which then welcomed the four, so they could now go on their merry way...


End file.
